Collar stays are used in the art to keep collars of shirts, especially dress shirts, taut. Typically, a portal is sewn into the collar of the shirt, on either side, adapted for insertion of a collar stay there-in. A collar stay, for purposes of this disclosure, is defined as a rigid, elongated member adapted for insertion within a portal within a collar of a shirt. However, shirts come in different sizes, and even amongst shirts which are the same size, the size of the collar may vary. Still further, the size of the portal for insertion of a collar stay may vary. As such, one may find that collar stays are too short, too long, too wide, and/or too narrow for a portal within a collar.
What is needed in the art is a way to provide a method and mechanism for allowing collar stays to fit in any shirt. Currently, one must either hope that the collar stay will fit, and risk having it be swallowed up inside the collar, meaning that it is ineffective and hard to remove, or stick out of the end of the portal which is undesirable, especially since such stays are generally part of classier shirts and modes of dress. A stick extending from one's collar detracts greatly from a polished look. The other option is to have collar stays of many different sizes and learn, usually through trial and error, which collar stay fits within which shirt.